


[Podfic] Against the rest of the Universe

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Tumblr fics [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, English Accent, Gen, Johnlock freeform, Mars rover, NASA, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: The Scanning Habitable Environments with Raman and Luminescence for Organics & Chemicals (otherwise know as Sherloc) has been sent on a mission to Mars, to collect data and determine if there are any signs of past microbial life. But he is not alone, never alone. Who is Sherloc without his Watson?





	[Podfic] Against the rest of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_hopeless_existentialist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hopeless_existentialist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Against the rest of the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268242) by [the_hopeless_existentialist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hopeless_existentialist/pseuds/the_hopeless_existentialist). 



> Two releases today, aren't you the lucky pups?!
> 
> This beautiful piece of writing cried out to have a musical 'treatment'. Who was I to deny? I'm tickled pink with the result and this has been on auto repeat play virtually all day here! LOL  
> Please go and check this new author out. Her writing is beautiful and nuanced and crafted. And she's awesomesauce!
> 
> Music: Dr Nebula by James Brett


End file.
